4YOU (BTS)
by valedemalfoy
Summary: Después de muuuucho tiempo de desaparición por fin estoy de vuelta en el mundo de los fanfics, pero esta vez con algo muy distinto. Recientemente mi novio me hizo enamorarme de BTS, así que está historia será de ellos, si les gusta la banda los invito a quedarse y si no espero que le den una oportunidad no solo a la historia sino también a la agrupación ya que me parce excelente.
1. Sinopsis

Después de una gira por Corea los chicos de BTS deciden regresar al colegio.  
Donde tendrán que lidiar con fans locas, con lo difícil de los estudios y una que otra chica que los hará ver su suerte.

***************  
Recientemente descubri mi amor por BTS y quería compartirles esta historia la cual comenzaré a publicar el 5 de octubre.

Espero les guste


	2. Prólogo

Prólogo

Después de aquel concierto los chicos estaban exhaustos, solo les faltaba un último compromiso: la firma de autógrafos.

A pesar de lo agotados que los chicos se encontraban cuando pasaron a la sala donde se llevaría a cabo dicho evento en el rostro de todos se formó una sonrisa. Con su ya conocido carisma cautivaron a las ARM´s que se encontraban en el lugar. Poco a poco cada uno tomo asiento en su lugar correspondiente mientras que los organizadores hacían que la gente pasara en estricto orden.

Así transcurrió el tiempo hasta que una chica de aproximadamente 17 años paso con Jungkook, con timidez deslizó el CD "Love Yourself" para que se lo autografiara. Al terminar de firmarlo se lo devolvió esperando a la persona que seguía, sin embargo la chica permaneció clavad en su sitio mirándolo con unos ojos que bien podrían describirse como atemorizados.

Jungkook se rascó la cabeza con evidente incomodidad y sacando valor le dijo- ¿puedo ayudarte en algo más?

Por fin ella reaccionó y le mostró su celular - ¿quieres una foto?- espetó Jungkook aliviado de que solo fuera eso, pero cuando ella negó el chico frunció el ceño confundido. La chica al fin encontró su voz y con voz baja le dijo –no sé si sea posible que me desees suerte en un video- al ver aún la confusión en el rostro de Jungkook se apresuró a añadir- será un video muy corto, es que mañana me entregan los resultados de la universidad y estoy nerviosa de no haberme quedado en ninguna- por poco el chico le decía una rotunda negativa, pero al ver la expresión y lo que le había costado hacerle esa petición el no pudo negarse- claro, será un placer.

Cuando la chica lo empezó a grabar en un video que no duro más de 5 segundos Jungkook le deseo suerte esperando que se hubiera quedado en la escuela de su elección.

-Muchísimas gracias- apenas fue capaz de escuchar aquel susurro y no pudo más que sonreír con algo de nostalgia al ver como aquella chica que por cierto llevaba su uniforme escolar se alejaba para que los demás miembros del grupo pudieran firmar su CD.

La firma de autógrafos transcurrió sin más incidentes, pero la mente de Jungkook no paraba de darle vueltas a una sola cosa, ¿Si no estuviera en la banda a que se hubiera dedicado?

Cuando terminaron con aquel compromiso todos fueron al hotel donde por fin podrían tener unos días de descanso. Desde que había terminado la firma Jungkook estaba inusualmente callado, en la camioneta simplemente se había pasado el trayecto mirando por la ventana e incluso cuando los chicos bromeaban el parecía absorto en sus pensamientos, y fue por esa razón que cuando cada uno se dirigió a su cuarto Rap Monster toco la puerta de un cuarto que no era el suyo.

En cuanto Jungkok abrió la puerta con aquella misma expresión distraída el rapero lo cuestionó.

-¿Qué pasa? Desde que terminamos no has dicho ni una sola palabra

-Alguna vez te has preguntado ¿cómo sería tu vida si no existiera BTS?- llevaba tanto tiempo meditando esa cuestión que en cuanto alguien le pregunto sobre ello no pudo permanecer por más tiempo callado.

-¿A qué viene eso?- Kim Nam-joon lo miró extrañado.

-Solo me lo estaba preguntando- tal vez por cansancio o para darle algo de dramatismo Jeon Jung kook emitió un sonoro suspiro.

-Escucha- Kim puso las manos sobre los hombros de Jungkook y lo miró directo a los ojos- si quieres hacer algo solo hazlo y no importa lo que sea, sabes que los chicos y yo siempre te apoyaremos.

Jungkook lo miró y por fin solto una risa aliviado- no me malinterpretes, amo estar en BTS pero a veces me pregunto que hubiera sido de mi si Big Hit no me hubiera seleccionado.

Rap Monster dejó escapar por fin el aire que estaba conteniendo al escucharlo decir eso- me preocupaba que estuvieras pensando en dejarnos.

El aludido negó divertido- eso nunca, a pesar de sus rarezas los quiero a todos.

-Oye- Kim le dio un golpe juguetón en el hombro, de pronto se puso un poco serio- de vez en cuando yo también me lo he preguntado ¿sabes? Y creo que habría sido un buen doctor.

-¿Doctor?- Jungkook casi deja salir la carcajada que se formaba en su garganta pero al ver la cara seria de Rap Monster lo pensó mejor y carraspeo para ahuyentar la risa- creo que no lo hubieras hecho tan mal aunque pobre de tus pacientes.

-Ya basta niño- Rap Monster quiso pescarlo pero el chico se le escapó.

-Creó que yo hubiera sido un artista genial.

Justo en ese momento ambos cruzaron miradas y con eso pudieron comprender lo que con palabras no querían expresar. Amaban tanto estar en BTS, habían llegado tan lejos los siete como para tirar ahora la toalla, pero quizás…solo quizás pudieran algún día tener la oportunidad de desarrollarse en algo más.


	3. Capítulo I

Cap 1

Min Shine estaba repasando lo que llevaría para otro año más en aquel colegio, el cual era prácticamente un internado, así que decidida a no olvidar nada volvió a revisar sus pertenencias cuando de pronto el grito de su hermana Park Shin la hizo tirar su kit de higiene personal. Aunque era bastante común que Park hiciera ese tipo de cosas distrayéndola constantemente, desde que se había enterado que su grupo de k-pop favorito iba a tomarse un año fuera de los escenarios para regresar a la escuela, la cantidad de veces que la escuchaba gritar e incluso hasta llorar se había multiplicado considerablemente.

Así que se levantó con molestia y sin siquiera tocar la puerta Min entro al cuarto de su hermana azotando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Y ahora qué demonios te pasa?- Park que también tenía su carácter la miró molesta por la interrupción.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti rarita? No vuelvas a entrar a mi cuarto- dijo señalando la puerta dándole a entender a Min que tenía que salir de ahí ya.

-Tal vez lo haría si no gritaras como loca a cada rato.

Como si hubiera presionado algún interruptor la expresión de Park cambió súbitamente y su expresión de molestia fue remplazada por una de absoluta alegría.

-Está confirmadísimo, mañana los chicos de BTS regresarán al colegio- Min puso los ojos en blanco y estuvo a punto de gritar de frustración.

-¿Y?

Park la miró como si estuviera loca - ¿Y?- Gritó exasperada porque su hermana no lo comprendiera- Big Hit ha sido muy cuidadoso y no ha dicho en donde estarán los chicos pero ¿te imaginas que fueran a nuestra escuela?

Min ladeo una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo al escuchar aquel disparate- ¿es enserio?- al ver que su hermana la miraba sin comprender añadió- ¿enserio crees que aquellos chicos irían a un colegio público como el nuestro? Que mal estas- como no quería seguir discutiendo con ella salió rápido del cuarto dejando a Park en parte molesta y en parte herida.

Al regresar a su cuarto Min tuvo ganas de regresar con su hermana y abrazarla por última vez, pues sabía que una vez que entraran al colegio todo cambiaría, sobre todo Park para quien la reputación era prácticamente todo lo que le importaba.

Por fin había llegado el día.

La camioneta sedan se estacionó en un lugar desocupado logrando pasar desapercibida.

Jungkook miró por la ventana recordando el gran debate que se había desatado entre los miembros del grupo cuando les comunicó su idea de regresar a la idea, aparte de Rap Monster, el único que sonó entusiasmado por la idea fue Jin, los demás la rechazaron casi de inmediato, pero al escuchar como Rap Monster lo defendía con tanta pasión y daba muy buenos argumentos para ir, entre ellos que tal vez eso provocara un acercamiento aún mayor con sus fans no les había quedado de otra más que aceptar. Lo que antes parecía ser una mala idea bien podría ser para todos una nueva oportunidad.

De pronto el colegio comenzó a llenarse de estudiantes que al igual que ellos estaban listos para un año más. El entusiasmo de Jungkook se convirtió en nerviosismo al ver a todas las chicas que iban llegando.

-Tal vez no lo pensé bien- murmuró solo para él mismo pero Suga alcanzó a escucharlo.

-¿No te estás arrepintiendo o sí?- lo dijo lo bastante alto como para que todos escucharan y de súbito las conversaciones que había terminaron. Jungkook trago ahora más nervioso que antes al sentir la mirada de todos clavada en él. No sabía que responder hasta que V carraspeo atrayendo la atención de los miembros de BTS.

-Pequeño kooky no quisiera presionarte pero si estamos haciendo esto es por ti- los demás asintieron como para dar su apoyo al comentario. Jungkook sintió como la cara comenzaba a arderle, signo de que se estaba sonrojando e inmediatamente después comenzó a abanicarse con las manos como solía hacerlo cada vez que estaba cerca de él una…

-Chica- casi gritó J-hope- es por las chicas ¿verdad?- Jungkook se cubrió la cara con las manos totalmente avergonzado esperando escuchar risas y una que otra burla pero en vez de eso oyó suspiros de alivio.

-Pensábamos que te echarías para atrás- le dijo Jimin con una sonrisa genuina que Jungkook le devolvió.

-Solo estoy un poco nervioso pero lo haré- dijo totalmente convencido y más ya que sus hyun´s estaban ahí para apoyarlo.

-Bien, ya es hora- Jin que era él más cercano a la puerta la abrió.

Y en cuanto todos bajaron de la camioneta se desató el caos.


	4. Capítulo II

Antes que nada quiero pedir una enorme disculpa porque me atrase un montón con este fanfic, pero es que anduve ocupada en otras cosas.  
Yo se que ya todas sabrán el nombre real de nuestros oppas, pero por si alguien aquí es nueva y aun los desconoce aquí los estaré dejando ya que es muy probable que por la trama a partir de este capitulo los empiece a usar y para que no estén confundidas o pérdidas aquí se los anoto.

Suga - Min Yoongi  
Jungkook - Jeon Jungkook  
Rap Monster - Kim Nam-joon  
Jin - Kim Seok-jin  
Jimin - Park Jimin  
J - Hope - Jung Hoseok  
V - Kim Tae-hyung  
********************************************

Y en cuanto todos bajaron de la camioneta se desató el caos.  
La avalancha de chicas y de uno que otro chico no se hizo esperar, y es que tan pronto como el primer integrante del grupo se dejo ver, resonó el grito "BTS" y fue suficiente para que casi toda la escuela los rodeara.

-Abran pasó- su manager dio la orden a los guardaespaldas de la banda para que quitaran a la gran multitud que ya se había formado alrededor de los chicos. Con esfuerzo lograron dispersar a los chicos que trataban de acercarse a la banda.

-Esto no es necesario- replicó Rap Monster pero fue acallado con un movimiento de la mano del manager.

-¿Qué no es necesario? - dijo un tanto molesto- lo siento pero no concuerdo con ustedes, temí que murieran aplastados por esa horda frenética de fans.  
Los chicos revolaron los ojos. Estaban acostumbrados a que todo su equipo los sobreprotegiera en los eventos a los que iban, pero si querían adaptarse a aquella vida tendrían que aprender a vivir como chicos normales, como lo hacían antes de pertenecer a BTS.  
-Ya hice algunos ajustes para que estén más cómodos siguio su manager como si nunca hubiera sido interrumpido. Ante aquellas palabras V lo retuvo un momento.

-¿Qué cambios hiciste?

Todos lo miraron con interés queriendo ser informados, ante la mirada de los chicos el aludido suspiro - En vez de tener que compartir cuarto y piso con desconocidos moví los hilos solo un poco para que ustedes tengan un piso exclusivo-antes de que todos comenzarán a protestar que era justo lo que iba a pasar prosiguió- piensen en que este cambio es muy radical y va a ser difícil que de nuevo se adapten a este estílo de vida y será un poco más fácil si por lo menos después de clases se apoyan entre ustedes- ante ese razonamiento nadie dijo nada, después de todo tenía toda la razón, aquel cambio sería mucho más llevadero si se mantenían juntos.

Siguieron caminando hasta entrar por un largo pasillo, en el que al final los estaba esperando una mujer.

-La directora los está esperando- los guió hacia una puerta y a pesar de que era una oficina bastante pequeña las ocho personas pudieron pasar.

La chica que los había llevado hasta ahí salió con discreción y los dejo con una mujer de edad madura, por su expresión enseguida pusieron notar que era una mujer con la que más valía no meterse en problemas.

-Lamento que la oficina sea tan pequeña pero deben comprender que nunca tenemos a tantos estudiantes, y menos de tanta importancia- sus labios formaron una fina línea que parecía ser una sonrisa pero lucia falsa.

-Chicos les presento a la señorita Hyunsai, la directora.

Todos hicieron una inclinación con la cabeza hacia aquella mujer.

La directora le pasó a cada uno una hoja en donde venían las clases de cada quien según las respectivas carreras que habían elegido.

-Caballeros aquí tienen sus horarios y- enseguida saco un pequeño librito y se lo paso a Rap Monster- les recomiendo que antes lean el manual del colegio y memorisen bien las normas ya que de no cumplirlas habrá severas sanciones- ante la mirada intimidante de la directora Namjoon solo asintió siendo imitado por los demás- muy bien eso sería todo para ustedes, enseguida pueden comenzar a instalarse en el tercer piso que a partir de este momento será exclusivamente usado por ustedes con el fin de brindarles una mayor comodidad-a pesar de las palabras amables de aquella mujer su mirada daba a entender que aquella desicion no había sido suya porque de haberlo sido ella jamás la habría aceptado.

Kim Namjoon volteo a ver a su manager como costumbre esperando su aprobación para retirarse, en cuanto esté asintió todos comenzaron a salir de la dirección liderados por Rap Monter.

-Vaya que mujer tan estricta- comentó Jungkook rascándose la cabeza.

-Incluso a mi me dio miedo- comentó Suga en voz baja pero lo bastante alta como para que todos escucharan, antes de que algún otro miembro diera otra opinión Rap Monster los interrumpió asumiendo como siempre el liderazgo.

-Como sea, será mejor no causar problemas.

Por fin llegaron a su respectivo piso y al ver en cada puerta el nombre de cada uno de ellos fueron a desempacar para acomodarse y poder descansar el resto de su último día libre.  
********************************************

SUGA

Tenía que admitir que a pesar de que estaba en un constante estrés ya que el escribir canciones no era nada sencillo, definitivamente el volver a la escuela era una experiencia aún más intensa.  
En primer lugar era el que más tarde se levantaba de los siete y por ende no había dado una buena impresión al haber llegado tarde en su primer día. Y aunque sabía que era su responsabilidad el no haber puesto su despertador una parte de él culpaba a Jungkook por no haberlo despertado ya que ese día habían tenido la misma clase.

-Te voy a colgar cuando te encuentre conejito- murmuró para si.

Aparte de haber sido exhibido delante de toda la clase por su retardo, su humor no habia hecho más que empeorar al tener que soportar las idioteces de sus compañeros de clase. Primero una que otra chica no dejaba de verlos con evidente descaro y peor aún, algunas más cínicas les habían estado coqueteando. ¿Qué no entendían que ellos no estaban ahí para eso sino para estudiar?  
Por si todo eso fuera poco había llegado un punto en el que su casi nula paciencia había llegado a su fin y tanto por el coqueteo, el cual a él no le interesaba en lo más mínimo; como por el cuchicheo incesante, había gritado a la clase "¿Quieren callarse? Bola de idiotas" Con lo cual se había ganado una detención. Genial, su primer día y castigado, sin duda alguna no podía empeorar.

Iba completamente distraído tratando de encontrar a alguno de los chicos, ya que por su detención se había perdido de la reunión que habían acordado para platicar como les había ido. Ya los había buscado en los dormitorios y no había nadie ahí, ahora se dirigía hacia las canchas.

Era uno de esos días en los que sus pensamientos lo absorbian por completo.  
Sin percatarse de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor volteo a la derecha cuando por fin diviso a lo lejos a Jin.

-Jin- el aludido volteo topandose con la mirada de Suga.  
Jin sonrio, pero pronto su sonrisa se congeló y cambió rápidamente a una mueca de horror.

-Yoongi cuidado- Suga siguió la mirada de Jin alcanzando a ver la patineta y a la chica que iba encima de ella cayendo sobre él.


End file.
